Dark Swarma
Dark Swarma is an OC created by Paigelena. She is the evil version of Swarma and is the newest dark duplicate. Origin Dark Swarma was created after Swarma ended up falling into a pool of liquid darkness after being knocked out by Dark Tifani during a fight. It was a strange incident, as she actually stopped rolling before falling in the pool but a shockwave sent her into the darkness. RP History Dark Swarma made her debut in Life of Ayane and Xander during a mission to collect berries. In the RP, she proved to be a major antagonist when she turned life at the Order of Light upside down after seemingly corrupting Swarma by making Swarma do evil things like nearly killing Ayane and making her kill her own mother, Eliza . She seems to be kinder than the other dark duplicates as she respectfully shook Swarma's hand after they fought. However, in the RP, she also nearly killed Strawbella by making her an insole in her left shoe. Dark Swarma shrunk Strawbella and made her flat like a pancake. Strawbella was only saved because Dark Swarma's insoles can't die while they are under her feet. She was almost executed in the end but was allowed to leave after making an impassioned speech about the fact that killing her would make the killer just as bad as their duplicate. She vowed to return, and will do so in Swarma's Training. Powers Dark Swarma has a combination of Swarma's and Ilia's powers and is far more proficient than Swarma at using them. To be specific, she has the powers of electricity and water, which is a very dangerous mix is used incorrectly. She rarely uses her powers, however as she prefers to get her hands dirty in combat. She also has prodiguous speed, being able to move at supersonic speed. This means that she can run to you and snap your neck before you can even breath. If she is going at top speed, she can create a deadly sonic boom that kills everything in the way and can destroy everything in her path just by colliding with it. She also can release Swarma's shrinking powder at will, which has gotten her into trouble with Dark Dodeca on at least one occasion. She once accidently lost a battle for the dark duplicates when her shrinking powder went haywire and shrunk everyone except for Angelic Paige, who was out of the room at the time recovering from a devestating blow. It led to her almost being executed by Dodeca when she refused to stop using Strawbella as an insole, which she chose to stop doing. Trivia *Dark Swarma sneezes bubbles *She has a pendant where she traps a shrinkie. *Dark Swarma is an adult, while Swarma is still a child **It's a strange look into Swarma's future. *If you think about it, Dark Swarma is only a little more extreme than Swarma *Her top speed is 874030 Mach. This means she can move at 874030 times the speed of sound. **To put that into context, she could run to the sun and back in 16 minutes. **That is also the speed of light. Category:OCs Category:Female OCs Category:OCs made by Paigelena Category:OCs with powers Category:OCs with an antagonistic role in RPs Category:OCs that appeared in Life of Ayane and Xander